En la misma zona (Nathloe)
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Cuando dos personas tienen algo en común, la conexión directa es inmediata...Al menos eso ocurrió con cierto pelirrojo y cierta rubia luego que sus respectivos crush rompieran sus ilusiones (Chloe x Nathaniel)


**En la misma zona (Nathloe)**

 _Cuando dos personas tienen algo en común, la conexión directa es inmediata…Al menos eso ocurrió con cierto pelirrojo y cierta rubia luego que sus respectivos crush rompieran sus ilusiones (Chloe x Nathaniel)._

 **Disclaimers**

 _Bien amigos y amigas, estoy de vuelta._

 _Fueron días de mucho sacrificio, sobretodo que estoy en la recta final del antepenúltimo semestre de mi carrera, mis deberes que tengo en un trabajo de medio tiempo. Además de poder cambiar mis lentes y una nueva Tablet (la anterior falló del todo y no la usé ni dos meses)._

 _Antes que nada quiero agradecer a_ _ **Alice**_ _que dejó un bonito comentario anónimo en_ _ **Cuando Cupido se equivocó de destinatarios**_ _, lo cual espero que te haya gustado, pues fueron semanas de investigación profunda en cuanto a la cultura y tradición francesa._

 _También quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia se ha aplicado las tres_ _ **"R"**_ _por un servidor ¿A qué me refiero? Que fue_ _ **Reescrita, Revisada y Corregida**_ _(Sé que empieza con C pero la R resalta), la verdad hubieron bastantes fallas meteóricas en cuanto al argumento, por lo que hice un giro de 180° en los personajes y su incidencia para concordar._

 _Este fanfic viene dedicado a_ _ **Fanficmatica**_ _, la mente maestra detrás de_ _ **The Truth Behind The Mask**_ _ya que sin tus críticas constructivas, no hubiese podido avanzar en las correcciones además de que seas una partidaria del Nathloe. Para mí, es un placer hablar contigo y me alegra que te hayas recuperado de salud, ¡Abrazos a la distancia y mucha suerte en tus próximos proyectos!. Asimismo hago una mención especial a_ _ **Enfance**_ _por su punto de vista muy notable en los comentarios._

 _Como lo prometido es deuda, les dejo el One Shot cuya pareja protagonista es el Nathloe, así que disfrútenlo._

 _Les recuerdo por enésima vez…_

 _Miraculous Ladybug (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB, y De Agostini Editore S.p.A._

Era una tarde soleada que se veía comúnmente en cierto parque de París, en la fuente se encontraba religiosamente un joven pelirrojo de nombre Nathaniel Kurtzberg que trataba de dibujar una estampa muy casual: El río Sena en su apogeo nocturno, pero lo curioso es que estaba solo observando desde el Puente de las Artes en su mundo de papel al igual que en la realidad.

Tanto así que recuerda aquel momento amargo como si fuera ayer.

 _Flashback_

 _Ese día Nathaniel finalmente iba a decirle lo que sentía a Marinette Dupain-Cheing, la chica más dulce y hermosa que haya visto en su vida._

 _Desde los últimos años de la Primaria hasta llegar a la secundaria, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, tanto así que la plasmó en sus innumerables trazos de su libreta además de darle el papel antagónico en muchas de sus historietas pero por su timidez, no tenía el valor suficiente como para sacar a pecho sus verdaderos pensamientos hacia la joven de ojos azabache._

 _Al terminar la jornada escolar, el dibujante estaba listo para lo quizás sería la decisión más relevante de su vida. Fue el último en abandonar del salón para luego encontrarse con el objeto de su amor: Marinette que parecía estar hablando agradablemente con nada menos que Adrien Agreste._

 _Pero inesperadamente le salió el tiro por la culata._

 _-¡Hola Nathaniel!-Habló Marinette al verlo._

 _-Oh, hola…-Reaccionó el dibujante tratando de evitar el sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas-Marinette…Yo…yo quería decirte algo…_

 _-Puedes decírmelo mañana, porque estoy apurada y…-Se excusó la peliazul a su amigo, pero luego fue interrumpida por el propio joven que quería sacar sus dudas._

 _-No Marinette…¡Es ahora!-Dijo el pelirrojo para sacar a pecho aquellas palabras que ha querido decir en ese momento-Tú…me gustas Marinette Dupain-Cheing. Siempre te he amado desde hace tiempo y quería preguntarte si tú también sentirías lo mismo que yo y…_

 _La joven diseñadora se quedó sin habla tras la relevación de su compañero de clases, quien diría que un compañero de clases con el que interactúa poco como Nathaniel Kurtzberg estuviera enamorado perdidamente de una chica tan torpe como ella, por lo que buscó una respuesta bastante amigable con tal de no herirlo._

 _-Nathaniel…no sé cómo empezar-Prosiguió Marinette mientras él lo observaba-La verdad es que yo no siento lo mismo pues solamente te veo como un amigo, pero mi corazón pertenece a alguien más. No sé si te hayas enterado, pero Adrien y yo empezamos a salir. Lo siento mucho Nath…_

 _-Ya veo…-Respondió el dibujante con un tono triste-Nos vemos Marinette, espero que seas bastante feliz con Adrien. Eso sería mi último deseo…-Finalizó para después retirarse lo más lejos de su otrora amor secreto cuando llegaba su novio al lugar después de haber conversado con Chloe._

 _-¿Ocurre algo princesa?-Le preguntó extrañado el rubio._

 _-No es nada, sólo le dije a Nathaniel que ya somos novios-Afirmó la castaña con un poco de culpa._

 _-No te preocupes, sé que lo va a tomar bien-La calmó el modelo para después darse un beso y salir del recinto tomados de la mano rumbo a casa._

 _Mientras tanto, el dibujante corrió a un rincón cercano a la cancha dónde se recostó y observó por última vez un dibujo de Marinette que realizó esa mañana para después desahogar su frustración a través de las lágrimas que caían en la hoja de su libreta._

 _Por primera vez experimentaba lo que es tener un corazón roto._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Nathaniel continuaba pensativo en ese trago amargo hasta que algo fuera de lo común había presenciado segundos después, se sentó nada menos que Chole Bourgeois al otro extremo de donde se encontraba en la fuente, pero lo más sorprendente es el comportamiento que llevaba: parecía que perdía la noción del tiempo al igual que él.

Era algo raro que la todopoderosa hija del alcalde de París estuviera así en un estado emocional tan vulnerable, ya que en esos momentos estaría presumiendo a los presentes sus nuevos tacones además de que no estuviese acompañada de Sabrina, su inseparable compañera de gran parte de sus fechorías.

Tenía ganas de saber que le estaba sucediendo a la rubia, sin pensarlo dos veces el chico rompió el silencio incomodo a través de una pregunta mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Chloe…Chloe… ¿Estás bien?

La chica por poco se cae de espalda a la fuente debido al susto involuntario por parte de la voz del pelirrojo.

-¡Ah!, Eres tú Nathaniel-Dijo la rubia al notar la presencia del joven.

-Oye Chloe, ¿Algo te sucede?-Le preguntó luego de sentarse en el verde pasto para hacerle compañía.

No hubo respuesta de la hija del alcalde, pero notaba a lo lejos a Marinette y Adrien que salían emocionados de la panadería dirigiéndose quizá al parque para divertirse como una de tantas parejas en la ciudad del amor.

El pelirrojo como cualquier detective de una novela policiaca, había encontrado rápidamente cual era el motivo para que Bourgeois tuviese una melancolía profunda: Su mejor amigo de la infancia, Adrien Agreste estaba saliendo con una chica que no es ella, sino la propia Marinette.

-Es primera vez que veo muy feliz a Adrien…-La rubia empezó a hablar tras analizar su respuesta-Y es primera vez que lo está sin mí.

El dibujante comprendía lo que estaba diciendo Chloe, ya que él juraba que ella y el modelo por lógica terminarían siendo pareja, pero el destino ya había echado su suerte pues el escogió a la joven franco china como la dueña de su corazón.

-Ya veo Chloe, pero… ¿Estás bien?

-Desde luego…pero, te contaré lo que sucedió hace poco si prometes no decirle a nadie, ni mucho menos a Sabrina…-Dijo Chloe a su acompañante que asintió con la cabeza para luego explicarle desde cuando empezó ese sentimiento secreto a quien lo consideraba su hermana de infancia.

 _Flashback_

 _Ya el alba había irradiado en el penthouse del Grand Hotel de Paris, ese día Chloe Bourgeois se encontraba cepillándose su rubia cabellera y arreglándose más casualmente de lo habitual para una ocasión muy especial: Declarar sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo Adrien Agreste._

 _Con la ayuda y consejos por parte de su otra mejor amiga Sabrina, la hija del alcalde tomó el valor suficiente para finalmente dar rienda suelta a aquellas palabras que tanto quería decirle al joven modelo._

 _Faltaba poco para que la clase correspondiente a la última hora de la jornada, terminara por lo que la hija del alcalde se colocara en la entrada principal logrando finalmente encontrarse con él después de conversar con Nino, Alya y Marinette._

 _-¡Hola Adrinkis!-Dijo la rubia tratando de abrazar a su amigo de la infancia, pero al igual que las tantas veces que éste se resistía, su indiferencia fue muy notable._

 _-¡Espera Chloe!…-Trató de deshacerse del abrazo el ojiverde-¿T-te pasa algo?_

 _-Adrien…-Chloe tomó valor suficiente para decirle la verdad y trató de hablar lo más seductora posible para convencerlo-¿Tú sabes muy bien que somos mejores amigos desde la infancia?_

 _-Desde siempre Chloe-Respondió nervioso Adrien sin saber cuál era el punto de esta charla._

 _-Pues veras…Tú…¡Me gustas Adrien Agreste!, Me has gustado desde que tenía uso de razón en mi infancia, yo te amo con todo mi corazón…-Por vez primera, la rubia iba a ser sincera frente a él aunque fuese por un beneficio personal en conseguir el amor del joven Agreste a cualquier costo._

 _Pero Adrien se quedó atónito por la confesión, no podía creer que Chloe Bourgeouis, su única amiga, estuviera enamorada de él todo ese tiempo y sobretodo que había un poco de bondad en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos detrás de la abeja reina y experimentada egoísta del salón. Tardó menos de dos minutos para analizar cuales eran las palabras indicadas para no tratar de herirla._

 _-Chloe…-Empezó a hablarle a la chica-La verdad es que yo no te correspondo tus sentimientos, pero te quiero solamente como mi amiga y mi hermana que siempre he tenido. Además…mi corazón le pertenece a alguien en especial._

 _-¿Y quién es esa persona?-Sus ojos celestes empezaban a hundirse de lágrimas._

 _-Es Marinette Dupain-Cheing-El modelo mencionó su nombre con tono soñador-Ella es la chica que me robó el corazón gracias a su sinceridad y dulzura en su ser. Hoy te informaba que ella y yo somos novios, pero lamento mucho de mi parte Chloe. Con permiso…_

 _Una vez que el modelo se retiró del lugar para buscar a su novia que al parecer terminó de hablar con Nathaniel, la hija del alcalde no pudo responder con sus característicos berrinches. Aquella respuesta de Adrien la hizo bajar de aquella nube de fantasías ya que la misma Marinette, hija de panaderos y de origen proletario, había conquistado limpiamente el amor de su mejor amigo, algo que para la gran Chloe Bourgeois no pudo cumplir._

 _Poco a poco la joven se recostó en la pared de la entrada haciéndose un ovillo para después soltarse a llorar amargamente._

 _Empezaba a vivir en carne propia un nuevo sentimiento llamado desamor._

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Vaya Chloe…-Logró articular Nathaniel después de escuchar la desdichada aventura sentimental de la rubia que todavía se sentía abatida.

-¿Sabes lo que es tener roto el corazón Nathaniel? Es como si te dieran una puñalada trapera por parte de alguien que le sentías admiración desde hace mucho, para mí eso es lo que yo concluyo–Le comentó Chloe, pues sabía que era uno de los pretendientes de la peliazul.

-No lo creo, yo también viví lo mismo con Marinette, pero la verdad nunca le guardo rencor a ella a pesar de que no sienta lo mismo que yo. Sé muy bien que ella está muy feliz con alguien que si la quiera como lo es Adrien, lo cual respeto su decisión-Respondió con tono optimista Nathaniel.

Aquellas palabras, hicieron que a la chica recordase aquellos momentos molestos que tuvo que pasar el pelirrojo por su propia culpa haciendo que su remordimiento empezara a calar en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Perdóname por todo lo que te hecho Nath…Por todas humillaciones que te he hecho…

Nathaniel sabía en ese momento el dolor que sentía Chloe, ella se sentía vulnerable en ese instante tras aquel golpe sentimental. Sin pensarlo dos veces, él la abrazó silenciosamente para que la rubia pudiera desahogar todo el dolor que ella tenía guardado.

-La verdad es que yo soy un monstruo, Nath…-Susurraba Chloe entre sollozos-Jamás tendría a alguien que me ame tal como soy...

-Chloe…No digas eso-El pelirrojo trataba de consolarla-Tú eres mucho más que eso, puedo decir que eres muy especial y tengo la seguridad de que encontrarás a alguien similar en tu corazón, lo juro.

El chico limpiaba las lágrimas de la rubia con sus pulgares, sin percatarse en sus rasgos faciales: en especial esos ojos azules que lo hechizaban, sus labios que pueden confundirse con su tez rosa y la suavidad de sus mejillas que son muy delicadas que un terciopelo.

Todo ese tiempo no se había percatado de la belleza sublime como para una chica que parecía tener un terrible genio como Chloe.

El pelirrojo lo había traicionado el subconsciente y poco a poco se acercaba al rostro de la chica para besarla inesperadamente, no le importaba si iba a recibir una cachetada o un golpe pero su respuesta fue inesperada hasta para él mismo.

En un principio, Chloe estuvo en estado de shock por el gesto del dibujante pero en cuanto pasaban los segundos, ella le devolvió el gesto con caricias a su cabello mientras profundizaba el beso.

Al separarse súbitamente debido a la poca respiración, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron como un tomate sin quedar más que voltear a ver por direcciones distintas por la vergüenza, cuando en ese instante la rubia se fijaba en un dibujo muy particular guardado celosamente en el bolso del chico.

-¿Tú has hecho eso Nathaniel?-Le preguntó Chloe señalando el esbozo que hizo minutos atrás.

-Claro que sí, lo empecé hace una semana. Es probable que termine en cuestión de horas para ponerle colores-Dijo el dibujante aún con el rostro sonrojado que suele confundir con un tomate.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta cómo dibujas… ¡Y lo digo de veras!, sólo que pude admitirlo desde hace mucho-Continuó la hija del alcalde con una sonrisa temerosa pero sincera.

-¡Muchas Gracias Chloe! Sabía que te encantaría…-Le respondió Nathaniel por el cumplido de ella, haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente. No hubo mejor respuesta por parte de Chloe que un fuerte abrazo al chico que lo correspondió con mucha ternura, haciéndola sentir querida desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Nos…vemos mañana en clases, Nath-Se despidió la hija del alcalde guiñándole el ojo antes de tomar sus respectivos caminos a su casa.

-¡Sí!, Desde luego Chloe…Hasta mañana-Respondió el pelirrojo aún distraído para levantarse de la fuente y apresurarse a tomar el metro que lo llevaría a su hogar, aunque en su rostro no podía borrar aquella sonrisa producida por el beso intenso que tuvo con la rubia.

-Hasta mañana Nath…mi primer amor…-Susurró al viento lo que sentía en ese momento Chloe al observar al chico mientras acariciaba sus labios recordando nuevamente aquel beso.

Desde ese momento la vida de ambos jóvenes tuvo un giro radical en sus sentimientos, ya que ambos tenían en común lo frustrante de enamorarse de una persona que no corresponde sin percatarse que el destino los iba a juntar con el objeto de borrar aquellos momentos amargos del corazón.

…

Ha pasado exactamente una semana desde aquel incidente entre Chloe y Nathaniel en el parque. Durante ese tiempo ambos jóvenes no se dirigieron la palabra debido a la vergüenza que vivían además del temor al rechazo de cada uno.

Durante aquellas horas que parecían siglos, el comportamiento de Chloe tuvo un pequeño pero sorprendente cambio para los demás miembros del salón pues consideraban eso como un milagro debido a que dejó de ser una egocéntrica y presumida chica. Incluso Adrien pensaba que la Chloe humana que había conocido hace años, regresó de nuevo.

Mientras que el pelirrojo que se sentaba como de costumbre en la primera butaca del salón, hacía lo más discreto posible para continuar en su pasatiempo del dibujo. Ya que desde ese día, creó con su mano izquierda en su universo de papel una nueva protagonista que era la propia rubia siendo salvada por su alter ego.

El timbre ha sonado, indicando que la jornada escolar había finalizado en el Instituto François Dupont, poco a poco los estudiantes dejaban el aula principal pero a partir de ese instante sólo dos personas se quedarían un rato más.

-Ya vuelvo luego Sabrina, primero tengo que resolver algo…-Le avisó Chloe a su mejor amiga desde afuera, pues tenía que hablar con alguien especial.

-Hola Chloe-Le saludó Nathaniel con un leve sonrojo a la rubia que lo miraba muy cautelosa como cualquier fiera, pero él se encontraba listo con un obsequio especial para ella.-Yo quería…entregarte ese obsequio especial para ti.

El pelirrojo sacó de su bolso el dibujo del Río Sena ya coloreado con acuarelas, siendo la novedad es que además de salir junto a él observando el firmamento nocturno, su nueva musa: Chloe Bourgeois.

-Oh Nath…-La chica se quedó sin habla tras observar la obra de arte que le tomó horas para terminar y era dedicada especialmente para ella-Es muy…hermoso.

-Chloe…Es la primera vez que escucho lo que dice tu corazón de viva voz, eso es lo que me gusta de ti…Y es la verdad-Dijo el dibujante a la joven mientras acariciaba su rostro para volver a besarla con más pasión que la ocasión anterior mientras sujetaba su cintura, ella por su parte se acercó más a él revolviendo sus cabellos rojos pero en sus ojos celestes volvieron a salir lágrimas que se perdían en las mejillas de ambos.

-¿Sucede algo Chloe?-Le preguntó preocupado Nathaniel a su compañera sin separar sus manos.

-No te preocupes Nath, son solo lágrimas de alegría- Le aclaró rápidamente la rubia-Porque…es primera vez que tengo a alguien a mi lado que siente lo mismo….Al igual que yo…Te amo Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

-También te amo Chloe Bourgeois…mi bella musa…-Susurró el chico para luego envolverla en sus brazos sin soltarla por nada del mundo, pues se sentía bendecido de no quedarse solo tanto en la realidad como en sus trazos.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ese fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._

 _No dejen seguir a este servidor, pues verán varias sorpresas relacionadas con RC9GN, Miraculous y Digimon Adventure mientras sobrevivo en los últimos días de este semestre. De antemano, ¡muchísimas gracias!_

 _¡Aur voir!_


End file.
